Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger transcript
Prologue: A flashback sequence to the 2017 movie Detention Teacher: "Okay, so we've got a new student joining us in detention, Tommy Oliver. Tommy Oliver? (No response) Detention Teacher: "Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver." End flashback sequence...... Young Boy/Tommy: "This must be my new teacher's classroom." The young boy/Tommy enters Ms. Appleby's classroom. Ms. Appleby: "Oh it looks like we have ourselves a new student joining our class." The Young boy/Tommy walks right over to Ms. Appleby. Ms. Appleby: "Students, say hello to our new student, Tommy Oliver." Young Boy/Tommy: "Hi there, I'm Tommy Oliver, I just moved here to Angel Grove, I know a lot about martial arts karate fighting." Jason: "Well, Tommy, nice to meet you, I'm Jason Lee Scott, and this is my best friend for life, Billy Cranston, and my other good friends, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan." Kimberly: "Well, Tommy, it's good to have you in our group." Lionsgate pictures presents: Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger Directed by Dean Israelite Produced by Haim Saban, Brian Casentini, Marty Bowen and Wyck Godfrey Screenplay written by John Gatins Story written by Matt Sazama, Burk Sharpless, Michele Mulroney and Kieran Mulroney Based on the original classic Power Rangers created by Haim Saban Music composed by Brian Tyler Starring: Dacre Montgomery RJ Cyler Ludi Lin Aaron Johnson Naomi Scott Becky Gomez Jeff Garlin Ben Stiller '' ''Jameson Moss '' ''Joel Courtney '' ''Imelda Staunton '' ''Tom Cruise '' ''Sarah Grey '' ''Emily Maddison '' ''Jason David Frank '' ''Amy Jo Johnson '' ''Austin St. John '' ''Karen Ashley '' ''David Yost '' ''Steve Cardenas '' ''Walter Emanuel Jones Elizabeth Banks '' Willem Dafoe '' Fred Tatasciore '' ''Zach Galifianakis '' ''Jim Parsons '' ''Jack Black '' ''Simon Helberg '' ''and Meryl Streep Scene 1: The Angel Grove High School cafeteria lunchroom/the cafeteria kitchen Lunch Lady Jane: "Here you go, enjoy your lunch meals." Jason: "Thanks a bunch, Lunch Lady Jane." Lunch Lady Jane: "You're welcome, Jason." Jason goes right over to where Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini are sitting. Jason: "So, Tommy, how's your martial arts karate training going?" Tommy: "It's going super good, Jason, I got the exact same moves that you guys have." Kimberly: "Right after gym class, you wanna hang around at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar?" Tommy: "Why sure, of course I would." Gym class/track and field The Ranger Teens and other students are racing around the field tracks. Howard: "Good, very good, you guys are going super fast." They continue racing around 'til Tommy makes it all the way to the finish line. Howard: "And Tommy's the winner." Billy: "Hey congratulations, Tommy, you won the race." Meawnhile at the Kwan family's house......... Postman Jack: "Here's your mail, Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, enjoy your magazines." Mr. Kwan: "Thanks a bunch, Postman Jack." Mrs. Kwan: "Keep up the good work around here." Postman Jack: "You're welcome." Scene 2: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Tommy is training with his martial arts karate moves in the gym room then he joins Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini are hanging around in the juice bar and Ernie arrives at their dining table. Ernie: "Here you go, 6 strawberry banana smoothies just the way you like them." Billy: "Thanks a bunch, Ernie." Ernie: "You're welcome." Trini: "Now we might not know what Rita's planning, but we should be safe right here." Tommy: "I'm gonna go walk around outside for a bit." Kimberly: "Okay, Tommy, be super careful out there." Tommy heads on outside. The Angel Grove city streets Tommy walks around and he notices the Putty Patrol approaching. Putty Patroller Number 1: "We got you now, Tommy Oliver." Putty Patroller Number 2: "We came here to capture you." Putty Patroller Number 3: "You'll become our evil Green Ranger." Tommy: "You're going down!" Tommy: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Tommy fights against the Putty Patrol and defeats them. Inside the super villains' lair Rita: "There he is, Zedd, my 1 true love, Tommy Oliver, the most perfect Green Ranger as my evil servant." Lord Zedd: "He's the most wonderful target to be our servant." Finster: "He's a perfectly good target indeed." Lord Zedd: "Come on, Rita, let's be married to 1 another." Rita: "You said it, Zeddy dearest." Mordant: "Do you, Zedd, take Rita to be your lawful wedded wife?" Lord Zedd: "Yes, I do." Mordant: "And do you, Rita, take Zedd to be your lawful wedded husband?" Rita: "I do, of course I do." Mordant: "From this day on, I now pronounce you master and mistress of evilness." Rita and Lord Zedd are finally married to 1 another. Goldar: "Alright! yahoo!" Scorpina: "Finally, a married couple!" Rito: "We'll have our Green Ranger sooner or later." Rita: (looking right through her telescope) "I see you now, Tommy." Cut back to Tommy in the Angel Grove city streets. Tommy: "Oh crap, they spotted me already." Tommy is now teleported to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair. Rita: "Tommy, there you are, now you'll grab this green Power Coin and become the Green Ranger." Tommy picks up Rita's green Power Coin and turns pure evil. Lord Zedd: "Now you'll begin terrorizing all of Angel Grove, now morph into the Green Ranger." Evil Tommy: "Just as you wish, my master and mistress." Evil Tommy morphs into the Evil Green Ranger. Evil Tommy/Evil Green Ranger heads on out to terrorize all of Angel Grove. Angel Grove Park Kimberly: "Hey, you guys, have you seen Tommy anywhere?" Jason: "No, Kimberly, not since this morning." Trini notices Evil Tommy/the Evil Green Ranger. Trini: "You guys, that looks just like him over there!" Billy: "Whoa, man, somethin's different about him!" Evil Tommy/Evil Green Ranger: "Hey, Power Rangers, long time no see." Zack: "Tommy, we need to bring you over to our side, we're your good friends!" Billy: "You need to snap outta this, Rita and Lord Zedd are pure evil!" Trini: "You don't belong with them!" Kimberly: "Come on, we gotta teleport to the Power Chamber to tell Zordon'' ''and Alpha about it." Billy: "Right, let's go." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. The Power Chamber Zack: "Zordon, Alpha, there's something going on with Tommy." Alarm Wailing Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the Evil Green Ranger on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, "Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and sees Evil Tommy/the Evil Green Ranger terrorizing all of Angel Grove. Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Tommy's become the evil Green Ranger and is terrorizing all of Angel Grove!" Jason: "We gotta save Tommy's entire life." Zordon: "The only way to save his entire life is to break him outta Rita's powerful curse." Billy: "Exactly right, we gotta go out there and do that." Jason: "Right, let's go." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back to the Angel Grove city streets to save Tommy's entire life. Jason: "Let's do it, you guys, it's time to break him outta Rita's powerful curse." The 5 Ranger Teens begin fighting against Evil Tommy/the Evil Green Ranger. Kimberly: "Don't worry about it, Tommy, you're in super good hands." Evil Tommy/Evil Green Ranger: "Ninja-Bot, now's the time." Ninja-Bot shows up during the battle fight. Ninja-Bot: "Time to fight it off." They continue fighting against Evil Tommy/the Evil Green Ranger and Ninja-Bot 'til Rita's powerful curse breaks right off of him and Ninja-Bot disappears completely. Tommy: "Hey, what just happened here?" Billy: "You're no longer under Rita's powerful curse." Kimberly: "So are you ready to become 1 of us right now?" Tommy: "I sure am, I'm gonna be the good Green Ranger from now on." Cut back to Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Mordant, Squatt and Baboo in the super villains' lair........ Rita: "Curses, curses, curse, I can't believe they fell for that, this time, we're gonna create a giant monster to track them down." Lord Zedd: "Splendid idea, let's do it." Rita: "Finster, bring out the cauldron." Finster: "Yes, Master and Mistress of Evilness." Finster grabs the cauldron. Goldar: "This is gonna be so splendid." Squatt: "Yeah right." Baboo: "Yes indeed." Rita and Lord Zedd put in the evil ingredients and mix up the cauldron and create an evil monster named Razor-Tooth. Razor-Tooth: "Let's get ready to fight 'em off." Rita: "Now, Razor-Tooth, go out there and find the Power Rangers, and you're gonna stomp them down." Razor-Tooth: "You got it." Razor-Tooth goes off on his way to terrorize all of Angel Grove. Back at the Angel Grove City Streets/the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Ernie: "Whoa, holy crap, what's that giant monster?!?" George: "It's Razor-Tooth!" Mona: "And it looks like he's attacking all of Angel Grove!" Jerome: "Farkus, Eugene, hurry up and move it, we gotta get outta here!" Bulk and Skull: "Sir, yes sir!" Cut back to the 6 Ranger Teens preparing for another battle fight. Jason: "Razor-Tooth's destroying everything around here." Tommy: "Alright, you guys, it's morphin' time!" The morph sequence begins. Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" The 6 Power Rangers are now going right into action to fight off Razor-Tooth. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" Kimberly's powerful weapon hits Razor-Tooth. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Mega Heater!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!" Tommy and Trini's powerful weapons hit Razor-Tooth. Cut back to the super villains...... Goldar: "Those Rangers sure can play that game." Rita and Lord Zedd: "Magic wand, make our monster grow." Rita's evil magic makes Razor-Tooth grow bigger. Razor-Tooth: "Now I can stomp all over you." Billy/Blue Ranger: "He's got so much bigger." Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "We need the Dino Rescue Zords right away." * Jason/Red Ranger (Tyrannosaurus Rescue Zord) * Billy/Blue Ranger (Triceratops Rescue Zord) * Tommy/Green Ranger (Dragon Rescue Zord) * Zack/Black Ranger (Mastadon Rescue Zord) * Kimberly/Pink Ranger (Pterodactyl Rescue Zord) * Trini/Yellow Ranger (Saber-Tooth Tiger Rescue Zord) Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, Razor-Tooth, this time, you're going down!" The 6 Power Rangers inside the Dino Rescue Zords begin shooting lasers at Razor-Tooth but to no avail. Tommy/Green Ranger: "He's too strong and powerful." Trini/Yellow Ranger: "We need Super Rescue Megazord power right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, power up!" The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragonzord locked on." Zack/Black Ranger: "Alright, let's take him down!" All 5 Power Rangers: "Right on!" The 6 Power Rangers inside the Super Rescue Megazord begin fighting against Razor-Tooth. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Megazord power hit!" The power blast hits Razor-Tooth directly in the chest. Razor-Tooth: "Bye, bye!" Razor-Tooth blows up and is no more. Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Alright, we defeated Razor-Tooth!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Now we can go back to the Power Chamber and tell them that Razor-Tooth's now destroyed." Meanwhile back at the super villains' lair......... Rita: "Oh I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for it again!" Lord Zedd: "We were so close at giving them what we had!" Mordant: "Look on the other side, at least it's thrilling again." Rita: "Not right now, Mordant, I got such a headache!" Back inside the Power Chamber Tommy: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back from our mission." Billy: "We defeated Razor-Tooth." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, you did super good out there." Alpha 5: "Now you can all go to your celebration party." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: "I'm telling you, Skull, we saw Razor-Tooth right before our own eyes." Skull: "Even Lt. Stone saw it himself, that evil monster was gigantic." Tommy: "Man, that monster sure could pick 1 big battle fight." Zack: "You can say that again, Tommy." Ernie: "Hey, congratulations on your heroic victory here." Trini: "Thanks a bunch, Ernie, we appreciate what you said." Ernie: "You're welcome." Jerome: "So, Boris, everything fine around here?" Boris: "Yes, Jerome, of course it is, not 1 single monster to get us worried about." Peter: "I thought he was gonna make a super big mess around here." Billy: "Well, you know what we say, good team players always stick together as always." Tommy: "We'll never know what Rita and Lord Zedd might have up their sleeves." Zack: "And if another giant monster shows up here in Angel Grove, we'll destroy it completely." Bulk: "So, Amanda, Rebecca how's your weekend coming along?" Amanda: "It's coming along nicely." Rebecca: "Ever since we set our eyes on you guys, it's good that we're hanging around with 1 another." The moving banner reads: Congratulations, Power Rangers, our brave young heroes! Fade to a black screen....... End Production Credits Directed by Dean Israelite Produced by Haim Saban, Brian Casentini, Marty Bowen and Wyck Godfrey Screenplay written by John Gatins Story written by Matt Sazama, Burk Sharpless, Michele Mulroney and Kieran Mulroney Based on the original classic Power Rangers created by Haim Saban Music composed by Brian Tyler Cast Members Credits Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Blue Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger Jeff Garlin as Ernie Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone Jameson Moss as Bulk Joel Courtney as Skull Imelda Staunton as Ms. Appleby '' ''Tom Cruise as Mr. Caplan Sarah Grey as Amanda Emily Maddison as Rebecca '' ''Jason David Frank as George Thompson Amy Jo Johnson as Mona Robinson Austin St. John as Coach Howard Jefferson Karen Ashley as Lunch Lady Jane David Yost as Officer Boris Albertson Steve Cardenas as Peter Arquette Walter Emanuel Jones as Postman Jack Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa '' Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice)'' Fred Tatasciore as Goldar (costume and voice) Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume and voice) Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) Meryl Streep as Scorpina Voice Cast Members Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) '' ''Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) Jim Cummings as Razor-Tooth (voice) Johnny Yong Bosch as Ninja-Bot (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers sequel movie scripts